backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
November 12
The following events occurred on November 12. 1955, Saturday .]] November 12, 1955 was one of the most event-filled dates in Hill Valley history. Original timeline *Accompanied by her friend Babs, Lorraine Baines goes to Ruth's Frock Shop to pick up a dress she had made. *Lorraine kisses George McFly for the first time at the Enchantment Under the Sea Dance. One week earlier, George had been struck by a car driven by Lorraine's father, Sam Baines, and Lorraine looked after him during his recovery. Lorraine accepted George's invitation to go the dance. Marvin Berry & the Starlighters play popular music during the entire dance, such as "Night Train" and "Earth Angel". *During the famous Hill Valley Thunderstorm, a bolt of lightning strikes the Clock Tower at precisely 10:04 p.m., and it hasn't worked since. Altered timeline *Biff Tannen goes to Western Auto to pick up his newly-repaired car (which had hit a manure truck days earlier). Shocked and bothered about the $302.57 bill, Biff and Terry, the mechanic, have a heated argument. *Biff approaches Lorraine and Babs as they emerge from Ruth's Frock Shop nearby. As Biff tries to coerce Lorraine into going with him (instead of with "that bug George McFly" or with "Calvin Klein" Marty) to the dance later that night, she rebuffs his advances. A persistent Biff then boasts to her about someday marrying her. *Doc Brown sets up electrical wiring at Courthouse Square as part of a "weather experiment" *Marty writes a letter to Doc to warn him about his untimely death in 1985. *Marty drives Lorraine to the high school dance as part of a scheme to get her and George McFly back together. *Biff, still very angry over his car's $300 repair bill, comes to the school dance in search of Marty. *George McFly punches out Biff and wins Lorraine's romantic interest back, sparking a change in their future relationship. *Marty plays "Earth Angel" and "Johnny B. Goode" at the Enchantment Under the Sea Dance. *Marty McFly travels back to 1985 after speeding the DeLorean time machine up to 88 miles per hour (and harnessing the lightning bolt that strikes the Clock Tower), leaving behind a pair of fire trails. Second altered timeline *Biff of the 2015 timeline arrives in the time machine. He then ventures into town, witnessing his younger self picking up his newly-repaired car from Western Auto. Assuring his younger self: "Today's your lucky day!", Old Biff gives him the Grays Sports Almanac, thus creating the 1985A timeline. *The football game UCLA vs. Washington took place ending 19-17, thereby verifying the reliability of the Grays Sports Almanac. Third altered timeline *Doc and Marty return to 1985 and see it altered. They then travel to 1955 to prevent Old Biff from giving the Sports Almanac to his younger self. *While at Western Auto, Marty (having followed young Biff into town) climbs into Biff's newly-repaired car (without bering seen by 1955 or 2015 Biff). Young Biff, in the middle of the argument with Terry, throws cans at Marty, who is hiding in the back seat. *Doc Brown encounters his 1955 counterpart while on the way to free Marty from Biff's garage, but is able to prevent his younger self from recognizing him. *Marty recovers and destroys the Gray's Sports Almanac, restoring the space-time continuum to the original 1985 timeline. *Time circuits on the DeLorean scramble and the DeLorean is struck by lightning, sending Doc to 12:00 a.m. on January 1, 1885. *Western Union delivers a letter from Doc Brown to Marty instructing him on where to find the time machine and giving him explicit instructions to return to 1985 and destroy the DeLorean. *Immediately after the first Marty had been sent back to October 26, 1985, the second Marty returns to the Courthouse Square and scares the 1955 Doc into fainting. Complete final timeline DeLorean A = Car with plutonium reactor. DeLorean B = Biff's stolen car. DeLorean C = Car that gets sent to 1885. DeLorean D = From 1885. November 12th, 1955: 6:00 AM - Marty 2 and '85 Doc arrive from 1985A in DeLorean C and land the DeLorean behind the advert 2 miles away from Hill Valley. 1:40 PM - Old Biff arrives from 2015 in DeLorean B. 2:00 PM - Marty 2 follows '55 Biff to the town centre. 2:06 PM - Old Biff gives '55 Biff the Almanac. 6:38 PM - Old Biff goes back to 2015 in DeLorean B 8:30 PM - '55 Doc is setting the cabling up in the Town Square. 8:50 PM - '85 Doc arrives on a Bicycle at town square. He gives '55 Doc a 3/4 wrench and leaves. 8:54 PM - '55 Biff arrives at the Enchantment under the Sea dance. Marty 2 is hiding in the back of his car. 8:56 PM - Marty 1 arrives at the dance (with Lorraine) in '55 Doc's car. 8:57 PM - '55 Biff, still upset over the $300 damage to his car, grabs Marty 1 and hands him over to Match, 3-D, and Skinhead, who trap him in Reginald's car. 8:58 PM - Biff tries his way with Lorraine. 8:59 PM - Marvin Berry injures his hand while forcing the trunk of Reginald's car open to free Marty. 9:00 PM - George goes to save Lorraine from '55 Biff, and knocks him out 9:01 PM - '85 Doc begins to fly DeLorean C to the dance. 9:10 PM - Marvin Berry and the Starlighters (with Marty 1 playing guitar due to Marvin's hand injury) sing 'Earth Angel'. Marty begins to fade out of existence as Mark Dixon steals Lorraine by pushing George away. 9:28 PM - '85 Doc leaves to pick Marty 2 up at Hill Valley High School 9:30 PM - George pushes Mark Dixon over, resumes dancing with Lorraine, then kisses her for the first time. Marty and his siblings reappear as they are now born again. 9:30 PM - Marty 2 enters the dance. '55 Biff's goons are following him. Upon not being able to find him, they plan to jump Marty 1 (who is playing Johnny B. Goode on the stage). 9:34 PM - Marty 2 drops some sandbags on the goons. Marty 1 finishes his guitar solo and everyone looks at him like he's an idiot. 9:36 PM - '55 Biff finds Marty outside the dance and calls him 'Chicken' 9:38 PM - Marty 1 runs out of the door, hitting Marty 2 in the face and runs away without noticing. Biff picks up the Almanac from Marty 2 and drives away in his car. 9:39 PM - '85 Doc arrives at the dance in DeLorean C and picks up Marty 2. 9:48 PM - '55 Biff crashes into a manure truck. 9:51 PM - Marty 2 burns the sports almanac. History is changed back to normal. 9:53 PM - DeLorean C (with '85 Doc in it) is struck by lightning and sent to 1885. 9:54 PM - The western union man arrives and gives Marty 2 '85 Doc's letter (that '85 Doc wrote in 1885 after being sent there) 9:55 PM - Marty 2 begins running two miles back to the Clock Tower 9:55 PM - Marty 1 arrives at the Clock Tower. 9:56 PM - '55 Doc inputs the destination time 'OCT 26 1985 01:35 AM' into the time circuits of DeLorean A. 9:57 PM - A gust of wind blows down a tree branch, breaking the cable's link. 9:58 PM - '55 Doc climbs up to the top of the Clock Tower. 10:00 PM - The clock tower bell rings and scares '55 Doc. Marty 1 makes his way to the starting line in DeLorean A. 10:01 PM - Marty 1 inputs the new destination time into DeLorean A's time circuits: 'OCT 26 1985 01:24 AM' (Note the time circuits display for 'Present Time' in this scene are incorrect, as they display '09:56 PM' when the clock tower has obviously just rung 10 O'clock) 10:01 PM - DeLorean A (with Marty 1 in it) stalls. 10:02 PM - DeLorean A starts, and Marty 1 drives towards the clock tower. 10:02 PM - '55 Doc accidentally disconnects the cable from the OTHER END as well. Part of the ledge below the clock's face breaks under Doc's feet, forcing him to hang on to the cable. 10:03 PM - '55 Doc loops the cable around the minute hand. 10:03 PM - Doc slides down the cable and fiddles with the connection. 10:04 PM - Lightning strikes the clock tower, and it stops at exactly 10:04 PM 10:04 PM - '55 Doc reconnects the cable. 10:04 PM - The connecting hook on DeLorean A hits the cable, and the electricity goes into the flux capacitor, sending DeLorean A and Marty 1 to 1985. 10:04 PM - Marty 2 arrives and tells '55 Doc he's back from the future. '55 Doc faints. 10:05 PM - Marty 2 puts '55 Doc into Doc's car and begins driving him home. Estimated 10:15 PM - Marty 2 arrives at 1640 Riverside Drive and takes Doc inside. Appearances *''Back to the Future'' *''Back to the Future Part II'' *''Back to the Future Part III'' *''Back to the Future: The Animated Series'' **"Go Fly a Kite" *''Back to the Future: The Card Game'' *''Back to the Future: The Game'' **''Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 3: Citizen Brown'' Category:Dates